Neptune
is one of the first four Stardroids Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V for the Game Boy. He's a bulky, aquatic Robot Master with a half-human, half-fish appearance. True to his fish-like design, he is a very good and fast swimmer, and dislikes fishing. He also seems to eat salty food more often than not. His weapon is Salt Water, a fluid with salt-like substances that can corrode metal. His weakness is the Spark Chaser. Strategy Neptune leaps and jumps high into the air, directly to the other side of the field. This can be avoided by simply sliding below him when he leaps, then attacking when he leaps again or jumps. Neptune then uses one of two attacks depending on Mega Man's distance from him. If Mega Man is close to Neptune, he will attack by throwing a blob of Salt Water that splits into three small drops of water that deal the same damage the big blob deals. This is very easily avoided by getting out of the way. If Mega Man is far from Neptune, he will start jumping several times to cause an earthquake that makes several salty water droplets fall from the ceiling. The player has to avoid it by moving out of the drops' way and being careful as Mega Man's mobility decreases while the earthquake is occuring. He is always vulnerable to attacks, but the player should make sure to avoid his attacks before shooting. His weakness is the Spark Chaser, which can hit him wherever he is, while having no disadvantages against him. However, it can be only used on him in the rematch against him in the Wily Star. It takes him out in seven hits and hits him twice if it runs through him all three times that it moves. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Neptune's stage: *Fukuhorn *Shuhorn *Hyoey *Sibul *Swim Ball Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Neptune receives from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media Manga In the manga Rockman Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process. Neptune defeated Knight ManSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2, but was eventually destroyed in an outer space fight with Shadow Man, who forced him back down to Earth and caused him to burn up reentering the atmosphere. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Neptune and the other Stardroids are the "offspring" of Ra Moon, who attempted to prepare the Earth for their arrival but was destroyed by Mega Man before it could accomplish its task. Gallery NeptuneandMarsHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Neptune. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. MM&BNeptune.png|Neptune's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Neptune is an aquatic robot named after the planet Neptune, which is named after the Roman god of the sea of the same name. The latter namesake is the likely inspiration for Neptune's fish-like appearance. *Strangely enough, Neptune is part of the first 4 Stardroids, even though the planet is part of the Gas Giants, where the second set of Stardroids (Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto) make their appearances. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:Mythological design Category:Beastlike Robot Masters